Harry Potter and the King of the Marauders
by JustBored21
Summary: Harry Potter, master of death, is reborn as the twin brother of James Potter. Join him as he changes the future for the better, not just for his brother, but also for wizarding Britain. No making friends with Snape or Wormtail, Harry will be paired with one of or all three of the black sisters, decided after first chapter. Dumbledore bashing, powerful/god-like Harry.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hi guys, just wanted to let you know something about this Harry. Instead of making an entirely different Harry, I decided to basically copy my Harry from the Lightning Curse. An over powered Harry Potter who was trained by Merlin and the founders. Basically the same story as the lightning curse but it's just with a Harry who never got with Ginny, consider it an alternate version of the story. So it's basically the same as the lightning curse except without being with Ginny.

For those who haven't read my lightning curse story (why not?!) I will highlight the key points from it:

* Harry inherits the real deathly Hallows from Merlin

* Merlin and the founders rescue him from the Dursleys when he is young and train him for a million years in a world that is outside of normal time, so Harry's knowledge and magic increased by a million years of use and training. It was also a million years from his perspective but it was only a few seconds in the real world

* In each universe there are 'secondary hallows' like the elder wand that Dumbledore has and if someone unites all three of the secondary hallows then they can become an immortal servant of the master of death unless the master of death takes away their powers

* Harry is overpowered (don't complain, I'm telling you now so nobody should be writing comments about how they don't like how he is so 'perfect' or anything like that), immortal and essentially a god/god-like being.

*In the lightning curse series Harry gains the ability to do whatever he wants without getting punished by the law because magic has gifted him that ability after he gains a soul bond with Ginny, in this story he will be allowed to do whatever he wants thanks to being the master of death. Why? Well, he is the master of death, do you think rules apply to him?

If I've missed anything out then tell me and I'll write it in the next chapter. Also there will be some differences from the lightning curse, I'd tell you but spoilers.

Also I will be releasing an epilogue for my 'I'm not a hero' story soon, I just haven't decided when.

Thank you

* * *

**READ THE A.N!**

**DO IT! IT'S IMPROTANT FOR THE STORY**

**HAVE YOU DONE IT?!**

**GOOD!**

* * *

Chapter 1 -

Harry Potter, master of death, opened his eyes. Ever since becoming the master of death, Harry realised one thing amongst many, he was immortal. He didn't die, he eventually just had enough and moved on to the next world. In truth, he had lost count of how many worlds he had traveled in, in his first life he was Harry James Potter.

Shortly after his first defeat of Voldemort and becoming the boy-who-lived, Dumbledore decided that he thought the bloody Dursleys where a good place for Harry to live. In truth, the old man wanted to mold Harry into his perfect little weapon/martyr. The old man wanted Harry to fight Voldemort his way then die, freeing both of them from the prophecy so Dumbledore could swoop in like a hero and end him. Like that would have worked.

But thanks to his training from Merlin and the founders, plus the knowledge he gained from his parents will and Gringotts, Harry knew not to trust the old man. So the second that Harry saw him he read the guys mind, Dumbledore had great mind shields but he was the master of death, he got around them so easily and quickly that Dumbledore didn't even notice. And Harry saw enough to confirm that the old man was not to be trusted.

Anyway, that's in the past...or the future, depending on where and when he has woken up. In one of his former lives he had woken up in the twenty-fourth centuary, in another he was born during the stone age. Hah, funny cavemen, so interested in fire. Hmm, anyway, Harry looked around. He was apparently in a hospital, judging from what he saw. He stretched his magic out to sense his surroundings, yes, he was in a magical hospital. Good, hiding magic was always a pain.

At this point Harry noticed that he was being held next to another baby, 'hmm, must be twins', he had never be born as a twin sibling before. Guess there's a first time for everything, though he was glad that his twin decided not to cry too much.

He saw the healers scanning him, he looked up at the woman who was holding. Red faced and crying, though she had just given birth so he's going to excuse her for that. Thank whoever is listening for the fact that they already cleaned him up with cleaning charms. The woman had brown hair that was currently tied up in a bun even though some strands fell out.

"Ma'am" One of the healers said "your husband will be here shortly" A minute or two later the husband did arrive, a tall man with a nice build and a lovely beard. He had black hair and was quite rich from what Harry could see.

"Euphemia" The man said as he walked over "how are you? How are the children?" He asked in a worried tone

"They're fine Fleamont" The woman, now identified as Euphemia, replied "so am I. Twins! Two beautiful twins! We thought we'd never have children and now we have two beautiful and brilliant babies"

"That we do" The man chuckled as he now looked at the children, both were as his wife said, brilliant and beautiful. He could tell that they would certainly be fending off the women with stick when they grew, or maybe his mind was clouded with happiness. Either way, he loved them. Both had brown eyes, just like his own, though he noticed that one of them had a flash of another colour in them. Hmm, maybe he's just imagining things.

"Congratulations on your twin boys Mr and Mrs Potter" One of the healers said

'Potter?!' Harry blinked and realised who he was with, these were his grandparents! That meant that his twin brother...was actually his father...wow. Nothing's ever half-arsed when it comes to him.

"Hmm, what do you want to name them?" Euphemia asked

"Well Mia" Fleamont responded, so happy that he had no problem using his wife's nickname in front of others "I think we could names this little one James" He pointed to Harry's twin "and this one..." He pointed to Harry, Harry sent a few mental nudges into the man's head to help him choose the name that Harry wanted "will be Harry" And that name was Harry. What else would it be?

"Harry and James" Mia smiled "I like it"

* * *

Eventually the Potters had returned to Potter manor. Fleamont held James while his wife had held Harry, she insisted on holding at least one of them and Fleamont knew better than to argue with her.

"Slinky" Fleamont called out and a house elf popped into the room

"Yes master Potter?" The house elf nodded

"Have you prepared the room for my children?"

"Yes master" Slinky nodded

"Good, you may leave, I shall call you if I need you"

"Of course master" Slinky replied "Slinky is happy for you and Mistress Potter"

"Thank you old friend" Fleamont smiled as the house elf popped away "take a seat dear" He added to his wife, she sat down and began cooing at Harry. Harry decided to play along, and would kill before he admitted that he rather enjoyed the attention. "Fleamont dear, where is my wand?" She asked

"Your wand dear?" He raised an eyebrow

"Yes, I'd like my wand to entertain my children. I know you took it before we went to the hospital"

"Yes, I figured it'd be best just in case you decided to start hexing the staff...or me" He replied "it's in our room"

"Well, I don't really feel like walking all the way there at the moment so..." She was cut off by a whooshing sound, two seconds later a wand flew from upstairs straight towards her. She closed her eyes out of fear of it crashing into her. A few seconds later, nothing had happened. She opened them, she looked around but she couldn't see the wand "Where did it go?!"

"D...dear...look down" Fleamont pointed at Harry, she looked down and blinked in surprise when she saw her wand, and it was her wand, in Harry's little hands. Harry pushed his little arms forward and pushed the wand towards her, she blinked again and slowly took the wand from him

"T...thank you...Harry" She said, unsure what else she should do. Harry clapped his hands and giggled, he could play a surprisingly convincing baby.

"That was amazing" Fleamont whispered "you wanted your wand and he brought it to you"

"Yes dear...I can see that"

"He summoned it from our room"

"Yes dear...I can see that"

"He used magic at such a young age"

"Yes dear...I can see that"

"He..."

"Fleamont, if I have to repeat myself one more time..." She ended with a hint of warning

"Uh...right, right, sorry" Fleamont apologised "wonder what else he could do?" Any further response was cut off by the sound of a small bark, the Potter parents turned and saw a small black puppy standing in front of them. It had big green eyes and wiggled it's tail excitedly as it looked at Harry.

"Hello?" Euphemia eventually spoke, Harry laughed loudly, a baby laugh but still, he laughed. This was Ares, Harry had named him that after he had helped him destroy an entire army in one of his previous lives. Hmm, good times, Ares was his most faithful friend and companion. He had met Ares after becoming the master of death, Ares follows wherever he goes and listens to whatever he says. Truly, never has there been a more loyal canine.

Harry floated out of the shocked arms of his mother and towards Ares, he pulled the small wolf, yes he was a wolf, into a hug. Ares rubbed his head against his masters head. Meanwhile the two Potters shared a look that clearly said they had no idea what was going on.

"Dear" Fleamont said

"Yes?" She replied

"Our son is special"

"Yes...Yes he is"

"I don't know what to do now"

"Me neither...me neither"

* * *

"Harry, James" Euphemia called out for her two five year old sons "it's time for breakfast"

"Coming mom!" Came the voice of two children. James came down the stairs, riding Ares, Harry's wolf. The Potter parents were very surprised to learn that Harry's familiar was magical and could change size at will, currently it was big enough for James to ride.

"Whoa, thanks Ares" James grinned as he hopped off of Ares and took a seat at the kitchen table

"Where's your brother?" Mrs Potter asked

"Coming!" Came Harry's voice as he jumped off the railing from the second floor and glided down before safely landing on the floor "sorry, I was in the toilet" he said before sitting down

Of course stunts like that definitely frightened the Potter parents at first but eventually they realised that they just couldn't stop him and Harry seemed to be somewhat of an expert. There was rarely a day where they wouldn't see him do something like a double frontflip, cart wheel or handstand, though he usually just did them when he was bored.

The Potters had taken some time to get used to the fact that Harry was different from other children, he was far more intelligent than other children and seemed to pick things up rather quickly. At times they wondered if he pretended to not be as smart as he could be. As for magically, well, they were blown out of the water. Harry had apparently been doing wandless magic since birth, the day they brought him home they realised that he had a warming charm placed on him and soon realised that he did it himself.

It was common in the Potter house (mansion) to see Harry performing wandless magic, James was a bit jealous originally when he learnt that Harry could do wandless magic that he couldn't. But he soon got over it when he realised that Harry would be up for doing pretty much anything James wanted to do.

There's also the fact that he gained a familiar, Ares the wolf, the day he was born. Originally the Potters were a bit concerned and unsure about having Ares, that had changed rather quickly. Once they realised that Ares was the boy's familiar, they ordered a few things for him such as dog toys and they had instructed the house elves to provide him with food. They didn't need to worry about the children as the wolf rarely spent a moment not in the company of Harry or James.

Fleamont was also rather fond of him, especially after the first time the puppy had retrieved the morning post for him. It became something of a daily routine for Ares to hand Mr Potter the newspaper, even Euphemia couldn't resist the wolf's eyes and succumbed to it's impossible levels of cuteness and began petting it. Yes, this wolf, was a family wolf.

With that being said, the Potters still made sure to divide their time equally between their children. They didn't think it was good for James to be left out and they made sure that they were both treated equally. As of the moment their biggest concerns were what their world would be like when they discovered Harry's true abilities, in truth they suspected that even they didn't know Harry's true abilities. All they did know is that he would be very desirable for a lot of people.

Especially since Harry decided that he didn't want to hide his abilities, he made very logical arguments such as the fact that people would find out eventually and it was very likely he would slip up one day, the parents understood that but they were still worried.

"Where's dad?" James asked as the elves placed their food on the table

"Your father is at work dear" Mrs Potter answered "he'll be back later this evening, I should inform you that later tonight we will have to attend a ball and I don't want no trouble from either of you"

"Trouble?" Harry asked

"Us?" James asked

"How dare you?" They both said in unison, yes, Harry had confirmed that the twin speech wasn't just limited to the Weasley's. Though Harry and James only ever did it for fun instead of the way they kept doing it for life.

"Harry, James, I know the kind of mischief you two get into, after all, I am your mother" She said with a raised eyebrow, as if challenging them to disagree

"You know, most people would be delighted to have angels like us" Harry said

"I know, people wish we were their children" James added

"Some people are so unappreciative" Harry replied

"Enough with the twin talk" She sighed

"Okay" Both boys said at the same time then grinned at each other, Ares let out a bark of dog laughter

"No, not you" Mrs Potter put her foot down "I need you on my side at least" Ares continued to laugh "traitor" she added with a glare. Not that Ares was intimidated, he walked closer and rubbed his head against her leg. "No" She said to herself "no, don't do this to me" She added to Ares "curse you and your cuteness" She said as she handed him some food from her plate and rubbed his head "why such a cute thing was named after the god of war, I will never know"

Now, Harry felt tempted to point out that Ares had once ripped out a hundred throats in a single day but that was likely not a good idea.

* * *

Later that evening the Potters found themselves attending a ball and standing a great big hall, there were many different people around, Harry and James stood by their parents. Not that they were scared or anything, Harry could destroy everyone in this room and still have energy to spare. Meanwhile James had his parents and Harry with him so he wasn't worried.

"Ah, good evening Fleamont" A voice called, Orion Black approached along with his wife Walburga Black and their two children, Sirius who was Harry's godfather in his previous life and Regulus who was his younger brother.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to see you here Orion" Fleamont responded before turning to Harry and James "I'd like to introduce you boys to Orion and Walburga Black, Lord and Lady of the most ancient and noble house of Black." He turned back to the Blacks "with me is my heir Harry Potter and his twin brother and my secondary heir James Potter"

"My primary heir is Sirius Black" Orion placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder "and my secondary is his younger brother by two years, Regulus. I must say, I..." Harry decided and the kids cut out the adults and began talking with each other.

"So, I'm Harry" Harry introduced himself to Sirius who was holding a three year old Regulus's hand "and this is James" He introduced his brother

"Sirius" Sirius replied "and this is Regulus"

"Hi" Regulus gave a shy wave

"So..." Harry said after a short silence "I'm guessing you didn't want to be here either"

"Nah" Sirius smiled for the first time that night "but mum and dad made me go"

"Ah, we understand your pain" James said in the most serious voice a five year old "adults are evil"

"Are they really?" Regulus asked

"No" Harry said quickly before James could reply, to make sure that James understood he nudged him

"Uh...yeah...I mean no, they're not" James said "we were just kidding"

"Oh" Regulus said, looking more than a little relieved

"Ah, and here is my brother and his family" Orion Black said, everyone turned to see Cyrus Black walking towards them along with his wife and his three daughters. The Black sisters, triplets if Harry remembered right. Though he remembered that Bellatrix was the oldest, followed by Andromeda and Narcissa. He also remembered that they became rather good looking when they got older.

Bellatrix, with the curly black hair wasn't as attractive but then again she had been an insane escaped prisoner after years in Azkaban, she'd have probably looked a lot better without that. Andromeda with the straight brown hair ended up looking like the perfect attractive wife, mature yet still so very beautiful. Narcissa looked very much like the trophy wife that all men wanted to show off, she had a few wrinkles but she had been with the Malfoys so they were probably from a combination of age, stress and resisting an overwhelming urge to facepalm, not that the wrinkles did much against her beauty.

"Hello" Harry greeted them once the adults had returned to talking to each other "I am Harry Potter, heir Potter" He extended his hand

"B...Bellatrix Black" Bellatrix slowly extended her hand, Harry took it and placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles.

"Andromeda Black" Andromeda extended her hand and Harry repeated the action

"Narcissa Black" Narcissa extended her hand and Harry kissed it

"This is my brother James" Harry gestured to James who extended his hand and kissed all three of their hands like Harry had done "he's not as good looking but that's not his fault"

"Hey!" James objected and Harry could see the sisters trying to hide some amusement.

"Quiet James" Harry said before turning back to the girls "it's turned into such a fine evening, I am glad to be in the presence of such beautiful girls" He finished his sentence with the most charming smile he could manage, it seemed to work as all three girls turned bright red and were looking anywhere but him, meanwhile the other boys just looked confused at their reactions.

"T...thank you" Bellatrix eventually spoke up

"No thanks necessary, I merely spoke the truth" Harry replied

The families talked for a while longer while the children also conversed, just as the families were nearing the end of their conversation, Harry noticed something.

"Father" He pulled on Fleamont's sleeve

"Yes son?" Fleamont looked towards him

"Stealing is taking something without permission and it's wrong, right?" Harry asked, as innocently as he could possibly look

"Yes, yes it is" Fleamont raised an eyebrow in confusion as the other adults also looked at him

"Oh, good" Harry smiled before pointing his hand out, all of a sudden a small brown bag flew into his hand

"Hey that's mine!" A voice shouted, all of the people were divided between looking at Harry for his display of wandless magic and looking at the man who just realised he should have kept quiet

"Harry, what are you doing?" Euphemia hissed

"Stealing is wrong, so I stopped it" Harry shrugged "he was stealing so I've stopped him from doing it"

"I wasn't stealing!" The man tried to deny, though it ended up coming out as a squeak

"Oh yeah, what's this then?" Harry opened the bag and gently poured the contents on to the floor "let's see, we have a few galleons, some cutlery from a nearby table, a watch with a yeti symbol on the back..."

"Hey that's mine!" One person shouted after looking at his wrist

"We also have a necklace with a bird symbol on it" Harry continued

"Is it a dove?" A female voice asked

"I believe so" Harry nodded

"Oh good" The girl who owned the voice said calmly, before losing her calmness entirely "that's mine!"

"Thought so" Harry went back to searching the contents "we also have a few knuts and sickles, a gold thingy, not sure what it is and a silver ring with a red diamond"

"What?! That's mine!" The hostess of the ball shouted

"Wow, this went from zero to a hundred really fast" Harry muttered as he stood back up "anyway" Harry continued out loud "the point is, he's a thief" Harry pointed at the pale man who was visibly shaking "I'm a hero and I wouldn't object to a thank you"

"Arrest that man!" The host said just before a swarm of aurors grabbed the thief and carried him out

"I think that's enough excitement for one night" Euphemia whispered to her husband

"I agree" He agreed "perhaps it's best if we be off, come along now"

"Uh...bye" James said to Sirius and Regulus, both of which just awkwardly nodded

"Goodbye ladies" Harry gave the three sisters a wink that would have made most woman blush, and it worked just well on those three

* * *

"You know something" Harry said as they got back home

"What?" James asked

"I never got that thank you"

"Bark!" Ares barked

"Your welcome" Harry smiled

"What is he thanking you for?" James asked

"No idea, but I never look a gift wolf in the mouth...that's how you get eaten"

"True" James said, looking as if he just learnt the secrets of the universe

"Yep" Harry nodded "now I got to go the toilet"

"Wait, I need to go too" James said

"Okay, you can go"

"Thanks"

"After me" Harry shot him a grin before running off to the bathroom

"Hey no fair!" James ran after him with Ares following "I want to go first!"

"Bark!" Ares added

"You know, I love my sons" Fleamont said to his wife "but Merlin, if life wasn't simpler before they came along"

"Hmm" She thought on his words "true"

* * *

A.N: Hi, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Now, I don't how good you may think it is but I'm hoping the story will get better when they go to Hogwarts. I think the next 1-3 chapters will be before Hogwarts. I am still undecided on my pairings as of the moment, at first I was but then I keep changing my mind. I need to decide once and for all so I give the options to you lovely people:

1) Harry and Andromeda: I like this one, just because I don't think there is much of it and Andromeda is nearly always talked about in a positive light (unless she's being discussed by death eaters)

2) Harry and Narcissa: A lot of potential and again, very little of it. I like the idea of Harry changing Narcissa to be a better person and giving her a better life

3) Harry and Bellatrix: I like the idea of Harry changing the life of Bellatrix, so she avoids ending up in Azkaban and the death eaters and becomes a loyal and loving person to Harry instead

4) Harry and three sisters: The black sisters are described as beautiful, powerful, smart and dangerous. This fits perfectly with my version of Harry, it makes sense to me for all three of them to want to be with him. Bellatrix because she likes power, Narcissa because she likes his looks and money and Andromeda because he could give her a life where she isn't just married to some pureblood she doesn't know. I don't see a lot of Harry paired with all three, unless you count those ones that are essentially written porn (I don't count those ones). My only problem about this is I've never done a multi-relationship before so I am worried about messing it up.

So, please tell me which one you'd like and I'll decide by the next chapter. Also, I'd appreciate story suggestions. For example if you vote for Andromeda then could you suggest me a story where Harry is paired with her, I think this could help me write up future chapters and give me ideas. Thank you.

Again, I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review. Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

"Boys!" Euphemia Potter called "come on, your father and I are waiting"

"We're coming!" Two shouts came from upstairs, seconds later two nine year olds made their way down. James Potter slid down the stair railings while Harry front flipped over them and landed on the floor before following up with a roll. Both brothers had the same hair, though they each had different faces, as for their eyes they were both blue though they noticed that Harry's occasionally turned a bit green. Though the Potters believed that that was probably because he was a metamorphamgus, another surprise that Harry had sprung up in them one day.

"We're here" Harry grinned

"Yes, and how many times have we told you to stop jumping off high places?" Fleamont sighed

"I didn't jump, I flipped, totally different" Harry argued with a grin

"You'll be the death of me one day" Euphemia shook her head with amusement

"Nah" Harry shook his head "I like you too much"

"Either way, come on, just because Diagon Alley isn't going anywhere doesn't meant that we are going to wait all day" Fleamont said

"Fair enough, Ares" Harry called and his wolf familiar came, at this point Ares was the size of a regular wolf, though he could easily make himself bigger or smaller.

"You're bringing him?" Fleamont asked

"Of course we are" James grinned and began stroking Ares

"Don't bother arguing" Euphemia said to her husband "you know that he'll find a way to get there anyway" She smiled fondly at the wolf. Ares was firmly stuck in all their hearts, but that didn't make them forget the fact that he had the ability to always come to Harry's side when called. While they could all tell that Ares loved them all, it was obvious that he valued Harry the most and would have no problem with obeying Harry over everybody else.

* * *

Shortly after leaving Gringotts the Potter family began deciding where they would go next.

"Oh, can we get some ice cream?" James asked "Or go to the broom store? Or go to the broom store and ice cream?"

"We should get Ares some food too" Harry said as he stroked his faithful familiars head, just behind the ear, just how he liked it.

"Woof!" Ares barked

"Yes, yes, you have been a good boy" Harry smiled

"Yes, yes, we'll do all of that" Euphemia said

"Sometimes I think we spoil you two" Fleamont sighed before looking at Ares "make that three"

"Yeah but you love it" Harry grinned

"Run!" A voice shouted

"Beg your pardon?" Harry blinked before turning to see the alley attacked by death eaters, people were running, terrified

"Crap!" Fleamont cursed "We've got to get out of here!"

"We can't!" Euphemia cried "We can't apparate or portkey in Diagon alley, there are wards stopping that and they're currently blocking the entrance to the leaky cauldron!"

"Well maybe we should find a shop keeper and ask them if we can use their floo!" Fleamont suggested

"I've got a better idea" Harry's voice said before a golden see-through dome appeared, placing all the Potters except Harry and Ares inside

"Harry, what are you doing?!" Euphemia shouted

"I'm going to go play hero now, don't worry, they'll live" Harry turned to Ares "guard them" he gestured with his head to the Potters. The Potter family watched as the tame and calm wolf, suddenly changed in demeanour. It stood up straighter, it's teeth seemed sharper and his eyes narrower. He began circling the dome, looking every bit the dangerous predator he was. The Potter's were stunned at seeing Ares suddenly look like he had earned that name, they couldn't believe that the protective wolf they saw was the same one they greeted every day.

"I haven't had a good fight in ages" Harry grinned, his blue eyes turning green "hey, everyone" He said, though nobody listened as people were still running and death eaters were still firing spells, so Harry magically amplified his voice "HEEEEYYYYY!" He shouted and everyone stopped, they turned over to Harry who kept his voice just high enough for everyone to hear "hello, I am Harry Potter. Wandless wonder and better than you all. Now, I see that the death eaters have decided to come out and play. Good for you but I am not particularly in favour of letting you ruin my day out. So, here are your options: stand down and surrender, run away or I put you all in hospital. I'd say a graveyard but I don't want to scare the kids around here" Truthfully Harry could end this quite easily, though he did want to limit himself so he didn't attract to much attention plus there were a lot of kids here, and he didn't want to explain to his parents how he learnt how to remove a persons tongue through their ear or how he learnt how to completely destroy their spines or how he removed their very souls from their bodies.

"Ha ha ha!" The death eaters began laughing

"Very funny kid" One death eater snorted "stupefy" He fired a stunning spell at Harry. Harry sighed before calmly swatting it away with his hand, leaving the death eaters and the crowd stunned "wait, what?! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Harry ducked the first stunner, dodged the second and jumped over the third, after that a fourth came and Harry stopped it with the palm of his right hand.

"My turn" Harry grinned before sending a wandless stunner of his own which struck the death eater straight in the chest. Leaving everyone in various degrees of shock "you know, if you don't want to fight then I would advise staying out of the way." Harry added and the crowd widely stepped to the sides "now, where were we? Oh yes, I remember"

Harry waved his right arm towards the right and one death eater went crashing into a nearby building, he waved the arm back and the death eater flew back out and crashed into another death eater. Before they could do anything else, Harry hit two more with wandless stunners. A couple of death eaters charged at Harry, Harry ran forward he jumped and kicked one death eater in the leg, the pushed off to kick another death eater in the same leg and repeated this for four more death eaters before he landed on the ground, he grabbed the next death eater and tossed him into the air as the final death eater in the charge stopped just before Harry.

Harry kicked the death eater in the shin, nothing happened...for about two seconds. The death eater that Harry had thrown landed in front of the death eaters he kicked, the kicked death eaters soon found the bones in their legs snapping at the spot where Harry kicked them. The one that Harry kicked in the shin collapsed and fell to the floor, screaming in pain. He grabbed Harry by the leg, Harry pulled his leg out of the man's hand and stomped on his face, causing a few teeth to fall out.

Harry was about to move on when he looked to his left and saw the three Black triplets standing with their parents, and looking at him with awe, shock and a slight hint of disbelief. Harry didn't pay much mind to their parents, instead he simply smiled and gave the girls a small little bow

"Ladies" He smiled at them "I'd love to talk but I'm a bit busy at the moment, perhaps another time."

Harry continued walking, the death eaters began firing a few curses, mostly dark ones but also a few cutters and bone breakers, Harry raised his hand and formed a shield which blocked them all. He sent out a small wave which knocked them all back on to their feet.

"Oh crap!" One death eater said as he heard the sounds of people arriving "that's the aurors, let's go" The death eaters ran just as the aurors began chasing after them.

"Well that was fun" Harry waved his hand and the dome protecting the Potters disappeared, Ares took that as a signal to stop acting like a guard dog and happily ran towards Harry with his tongue sticking out his mouth, he got to Harry and placed his two front paws on Harry's shoulders and began licking his face. "Oh...okay, okay, that's enough Ares" The dog stopped and got off Harry before barking happily "yeah, yeah" Harry nodded and cast a wandless cleaning charm on himself "I am pretty awesome"

"Harry!" The Potters had just reached him and his mother wasted no time in pulling him into a hug "Are you alright? You're not hurt?!"

"Nope" Harry said popping the 'p'

"Harry, that was awesome!" James exclaimed

"That was pretty impressive" Fleamont admitted before quickly backtracking after his wife sent him a glare "but it was still reckless and foolish"

"So you're saying next time I shouldn't hold back?" Harry asked

"What we're saying is...wait, you were holding back?!" Euphemia stared at him with disbelief

"Of course" Harry nodded "didn't want it over too quickly, besides, don't think you would've appreciated me killing them"

"Excuse me" Two aurors from the group had come to them, one male and female

"Yes?" Fleamont asked, straightening his spine and broadening his shoulders, doing his best to look intimidating and it seemed to be working

"Lord Potter?!" They squeaked

"Uh, sorry sir" The male auror spoke "but I'm afraid you and your family will have to be taken in for questioning"

"We've heard from witnesses that your son was involved and we need to question him about it" The female auror added

"Yeah, that's him" Harry pointed at James "he did it all"

"What?!" James blurted out in surprise

"Harry" His mother said in a warning tone

"What? I'm giving him the credit, sharing is caring" Harry defended himself

"Let's just get this over with" Fleamont sighed "maybe if we hurry we'll be able to reach home in time for dinner"

* * *

A little while later, after five pensive viewings, four interviews, three disbelieving aurors, two scolding parents and a partridge in a pear tree (Harry got bored), the Potter family was finally able to go.

"I want to hear the words coming out of your mouth young man" Euphemia said as they walked away from the aurors office

"Fine" Harry sighed "I will not trap you all in a dome again and I will not go and fight armed death eaters simply because 'I can'"

"I notice a certain bit of leeway in that statement" Fleamont said

"I noticed that we're about to meet an idiot, if that helps"

"Hmm, what are you talking about Harry?" James said as the Potter parents looked at him curiously

"Give it a sec" Harry said

"Ah, hello" The Potter family turned to see the 'idiot' Harry mentioned

"Dumbledore" Fleamont sighed, of course the man would be here now

"It is a pleasure to see you all here" Dumbledore smiled at them

"You mean right outside the aurors office?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"No, not quite what I meant" Dumbledore chuckled "might I hazard a guess and say that you are Mr Harry Potter?"

"Heir Harry Potter, but yes" Harry nodded

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you" Dumbledore smiled

"Of course it is" Harry said "I imagine it to be the highlight of many people's lives"

"I must say that I am very impressed, I have seen the pensive memory of the incident in Diagon alley. You are a very powerful young man"

"Albus, can we help you?" Fleamont interrupted "Because if not, I hope you don't mind but we are very tired and would prefer to go home"

"Ah, of course" Dumbledore nodded "goodbye Fleamont, Euphemia". The two Potter adults decided to ignore the fact that Dumbledore just used their first names and walked away, pulling their children with them.

Albus smiled as he saw the Potters walk away, his eyes focused on the children, or specifically Harry Potter. He had seen the pensive memory and would freely admit to saying that the young Potter child impressed him. He was powerful, quick and showed a great deal of control. Dumbledore wasn't that powerful at his age, neither was Aberforth, Grindelwald or Tom Riddle, now known as Voldemort. Harry Potter would be a great asset in the war against Voldemort, he would also make a great heir for Dumbledore's legacy. Dumbledore could just imagine Potter standing besides him as the two save the wizarding world from the evil forces of the dark.

However, Dumbledore would have to be careful so that Harry doesn't get tempted by the dark side. He shuddered to think about a trained Harry Potter on the side of Voldemort, the two could easily cause mass destruction and ruin this world. No, for the greater good, Dumbledore needed Harry on his side.

* * *

The Potter family arrived at platform nine and three quaters, the two eleven year old Potters were finally being sent to Hogwarts. The parents were somewhere between happy for the peace and quiet and sad to see them go.

"Now remember" Euphemia hugged her two children "I want you to write, at least once a month, if you don't then I will personally show up to Hogwarts and embarrass you in front of your friends. That is a promise. Now you" She looked at Ares "look after the two of them, and make sure they don't end up injuring themselves"

"Woof!" Ares barked

"You know...I get the feeling that she likes Ares more than us" James said to Harry

"That's because it's true" Fleamont grinned before hugging both of his sons "now, when you get there I want you both to have fun and do your best, and for Merlin's sake, write to your mother"

"Yes dad" They chorused

"Alright, we've got to go, goodbye" Harry said, giving his mum a kiss on the cheek

"Bye guys" James said

"We'll see you soon" Harry said as he wandlessly levitated their trunks and walked to the train.

"I'm going to miss them" James said from alongside him

"Woof" Ares nodded

"Yes, yes, me too" Harry stroked Ares behind the ear

"Hey look" James said as his eyes glazed slightly and he pointed to two people trying to lift their trunks onto train, Harry instantly recognised them both. The first was Lily Evans, the red-headed muggleborn girl who ended up being his mother in his last life. The other Harry recognised as Severus Snape, a black haired boy who was and in Harry's opinion will always be a greasy git. In Harry's previous life he did nothing but judge and try to torment Harry becuase he hated his father. He also had a stalkers obsession with his mother and that really creeped Harry out.

Of course in Harry's original world, his mother originally defended Snape because he was her first friend and she found it hard to believe that he could be a bad person. His father, who had claimed to have fallen in love with her at first sight, was jealous of their relationship. It took a great few years before Lily was able to see James in a new light. Hmm, well hopefully thing will be different this time.

Lily was currently struggling with lifting her trunk, she looked like she was about to fall. Harry exchanged a glance with Ares, time to start mixing things up. Ares jumped and pushed James from behind, James stumbled forward and caught Lily, Lily's head ended up on James's chest while his hands grabbed her by the arms for a few seconds before he let her go.

"Oh" Lily turned around "uh...thank you" she said

"Uh...no problem" James smiled

"Well, well, well James" Harry came alongside him "I would've thought that you would have waited a few years before trying to get a girlfriend, she's a bit too pretty for you though isn't she?"

"Hey!" James objected as Lily turned red

"Well, I'm Harry Potter" Harry took Lily's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, he then handed her hand to James

"Hi, I'm James Potter" James winked at her and did the same "I'm Harry's better looking twin"

"Debatable, now are you going to introduce me?" Harry asked

"Uh...I don't actually know her name" James admitted

"I'm Lily...Lily Evans" Lily introduced herself

"Severus Snape" Snape interrupted, he clearly already didn't like both boys as evidenced by the dislike he was trying to hide. Harry had to admit that he hid it well for an eleven year old, but after living for millions of years, you eventually realise all the tricks to seeing the real person behind the masks that people put on.

"Well, we should probably get on the train" Harry said

"Wait, how are you doing that?!" Lily gestured to the floating school trunks

"Magic" Harry grinned, he pointed his hand at Lily's trunk and it began floating "I can carry your trunk to your compartment if you want, you want the same?" He asked Severus

"No, thank you" Snape gritted out, showing his displeasure at what he saw as showing off

"Suit yourself" Harry shrugged

"You want to share a compartment with us?" James offered Lily

"Uh yeah, sure" Lily nodded happily

"Brill" James said "come on" He grabbed Lily's hand and led her away, Harry shook his head with amusement and walked after them with Ares and the floating trunks following. Snape scowled and with great effort heaved his trunk on and followed after them.

A few minutes later, they had found a compartment, Lily and James sat opposite each other. Harry walked in and placed all the trunks up ahead, a minute later Snape followed in.

"You sure you don't want me to put it up before you?" Harry asked, knowing his reaction. Snape was far too prideful to accept help from anyone.

"I don't need your help" Snape glared at him before he began struggling to pick up his heavy trunk and place it overhead, a quick glance at Lily showed Harry how uncomfortable she was with the way Snape was acting. 'Good' Harry thought 'she should see his real self sooner than last time'.

"Uh...I thought you weren't aloud to bring dogs to Hogwarts" Lily spoke, hoping to change the topic "the list said you could only bring an owl, cat or toad for your pet"

"Ares is not my pet, nor is he my dog" Harry smiled and began stroking Ares "he's my familiar and he's a wolf"

"A wolf?! Wow!" She looked at Ares, her face filled with shock. She began looking Ares over and felt a bit silly for confusing him with a dog "what's a familiar?" She asked Harry

"It's an animal that bonds with a wizard or witch" Harry explained "it could be any animal, a dog, cat, lizard, iguana, anything. Familiars are capable of sensing their human partners emotions and gain a bit of power from them while also giving the human a bit of power. Familiars also obey their humans without question and will always do what they say. For example, if I wanted Ares to walk all the way to Hogwarts then he would, not that I'd do that. I like him too much"

"Impossible" Snape sat down next to Lily after finally managing to put his trunk away "only powerful wizards can have familiars"

"Did you not see him levitate those trunks without a wand?" James looked at him with disbelief "That's wandless magic! Barely any adults can do that and I can guarantee that no other students here can do it"

"What? Really?" Lily asked

"Yeah, Harry's been doing magic since he was born, at least according to my parents" James said proudly "he doesn't even need a wand to do it"

"Can I see some please?" Lily asked, looking excited

"Fine" Harry smirked, he opened his palm and a ball of fire formed in his hand

"Whoa!" Lily exclaimed, meanwhile Snape looked like he had just swallowed a lemon

"Touch it if you want" Harry said

"What?" Lily blinked "But that's hot!"

"True but it won't burn you unless I want it to, and I don't want it to so you're fine"

"Yeah, watch" James put his hand in the ball then pulled it out and showed it to Lily who locked shock at the fact that there was no damage, she slowly reached her hand out. Snape was about to jump up and grab her hand to stop her but he was too late, her hand went in the ball and she gasped.

"Wow" She breathed "it's hot but it doesn't hurt, it feels like putting your hand in front of a fire at Christmas. How'd you do that?"

"Been doing magic for as long as I can remember" Harry shrugged

"Whoa!" A voice blurted out and everyone turned to see a young boy standing in the doorway of the compartment, Harry held back a grin as he realised it was Sirius Black "that's awesome"

"Thanks, you want to try it?" Harry offered

"Um...yeah" Sirius blinked before placing his hand in the ball of fire just as Lily took hers out "that is awesome" he said

"Thanks"

"By the way, I was wondering if I could sit here" Sirius said, doing his best to hide the nervousness he felt

"I got no problem with it" Harry extinguished his fire and shrugged

"Me neither" James said

"I'm fine with it" Lily said

"Fine" Snape rolled his eyes

"Thanks, nice wolf by the way" Sirius sat next to Lily, he then looked at James and Harry "wait a sec, I remember you two. You're the Potters"

"Yep" James said proudly "I'm James, that's Harry" he pointed at Harry "aren't you from the Black family?"

"Yeah, Sirius Black, I think we met when we five or something"

"Oh yeah, at that ball when Harry caught that thief"

"Yeah, that's the one" Sirius smiled

"He caught a thief?" Lily looked at him with disbelief

"It was cool" Sirius turned to her "we was at this ball, I was talking with these two. Then Harry asks his parents a question about stealing, then after that he summons this bag from this guy and then pulls out all of this stuff that the guy had stole. Oh and by the way" He said to Harry "my cousins are coming to Hogwarts"

"The three sisters?" Harry asked

"Yeah, they've been talking about you" Sirius said "I think they like you or something, probably had something to do with that thing that happened in Diagon alley when..."

"I remember" Harry cut him off

"What happened in Diagon alley?" Lily asked

"It was a couple of years ago and a long story" Harry said "we'll tell you sometime after we've relaxed in Hogwarts"

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" James asked Lily and Sirius

"I don't know, they all sound nice" Lily said with a thoughtful expression

"My whole family was in Slytherin" Sirius said, Harry couldn't help the pride he felt at seeing James not judge Sirius for that, the James of old would've hated everything Slytherin, this one was far more open minded.

"Well, you're not exactly your family are you?" Harry said "Be wherever you want to be"

"Yeah" Sirius said softly "maybe I'll break the tradition, what about you guys?"

"Gryffindor, the home of the brave!" James puffed his chest out "it's where our dad went"

"Our mum was in Ravenclaw though" Harry added "I'll probably go in Gryffindor too, someone needs to look after James here" Harry playfully nudged James who snorted

"If you'd rather be brawny than brainy" Snape commented as he crossed his arms

"Who says that Gryffindor's can't be brainy?" Harry said before James could say anything to ruin his chances with Lily "Our father was a Gryffindor and he works as an auror, you need high grades for that"

"Aurors are like policemen, right?" Lily asked

"Yep" James nodded "our dad is hoping to get a promotion and become head auror, though from what he's said you do need a lot of good grades to get into auror training."

"So you three have lived in the magical world your whole lives?" Lily gestured between Sirius, Harry and James when she asked this question

"Yep" Harry said popping the 'p', "magical world, magical homes, magical families. So, I'm guessing that you're a muggleborn then?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing all the questions gave me away" Lily grinned

"Just a little bit" James brought his thumb and finger close together to emphasise his point "so did you just learn about magic this year?"

"No, I met Sev a few years ago and he told me some things about it" Lily said "by the way, do you know anything about the lessons we're supposed to be having?"

"Yeah, there's transfigurations with Professor McGonagall, she's supposed to be a strict but fair teacher" Harry said, pretending to remember the information "we've got charms with Professor Flitwick, he's a former duelling champion. Herbology, that's studying magical plants, that'll be with a Professor Sprout. Potions will be with someone called Professor Slughorn, apparently he's a big genius when it comes to the subject. I know that all first years have to attend at least one flying lesson, after that you can opt to attend or leave that class"

"Flying? Like on brooms?"

"Yeah, me and Harry are the best flyers ever" James said proudly

"Slight exaggeration" Harry admitted, though in truth he could outfly everyone and doesn't need a broom to do it.

"Woof" Ares nudged Harry

"I swear I spoil you" Harry said before he got up and pulled some food out of his trunk, he sat back down and handed it to Ares who happily ate it

"He's so cute" Lily smiled "can I pet him?"

"He won't mind, his favourite spot is behind the ears" Harry replied. Lily got up and slowly reached behind Are's head and stroked the back of his ears, Ares stopped eating and nuzzled his head into Lily's hand.

"Are you sure you won't get into trouble for bringing him?" Lily asked Harry

"Positive" Harry nodded

"Don't know why you'd want to bring that stupid mutt" Snape sneered

Ares growled and barked at Snape, sending a gust of wind that pushed the boy further back into his seat and caused his eyes to widen in shock

"Sev! Don't be rude!" Lily scolded him

"Yes, my 'stupid mutt' doesn't like being insulted" Harry added with a hint of warning

"I'm sorry about him" Lily apologised

"Don't apologise for the actions of others, if you do then you'd be apologising all your life" Harry said "now, what do you know about quidditch?"

James and Sirius's eyes widened in joy while Lily looked like she wanted to ask questions, and the conversation resumed. The rest of the train ride was enjoyable, the Potter twins and Sirius spent a good amount of time educating Lily on the magical world, Harry showed her some more magic. Eventually they began playing games of chess, starting with James vs Lily. Snape, meanwhile, sat in his corner and alternated between reading a book and scowling at the three boys despite Lily's offer to join in. Meanwhile Ares alternated between sending glares at Snape, relaxing and watching the others. Eventually, the train stopped and they walked out to see Hogwarts.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. I'm a bit busy with work, classes and homework so I don't know when the next chapter will be. Now, moving on, firstly I want to say that I will be painting Snape in a negative light. For me, personally, I'm fine with a 'nice' Snape but I also don't mind a 'bad' Snape that gets what he deserves. This time I've opted to go for the latter. I'd like to remind people that in this world Harry will be affecting the marauders, they will not be bullies like in the canon. For example, in the story it's mentioned that Harry was able to tone down James's opinion on Slytherin, that's why in this story James won't be the one to start anything between the marauders and Snape. And now I just want to address a few other things:

1) First of all, Wormtail, I'm letting people know now that Harry will not attempt to befriend and change Wormtail. In my 'Brothers Black' story I had a Harry that changed Wormtail while also being friendly to Snape, if that's what you prefer then you can read that. As a writer I want to try different things and experiment, that's why this time Harry will not befriend Wormtail, so no complaining when that doesn't happen in the next chapter.

2) In the 'Lightning Curse' series Snape was a good guy but like I said, I want to do things differently, I'm experimenting and trying new things. Like I've said previously, this Harry is basically the same one but different, so it's open for me to decide to portray him slightly differently.

3) As for pairings I've realised that no matter what I chose I will always leave some people unhappy, I think this I say shame because if everyone had on the same thing then I would've chosen that but there is too many differing opinions. Including my own opinion which, to be honest, changes nearly every other hour. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa all have good qualities and potential which is why it is such a hard choice. I know that pretty much all fanfics with the three of them together is just an excuse for smut and for people to just write graphic scenes involving multiple women.

So I have decided, and hear me out first before you stop reading, I will be going with all three. At least for now. I understand this may upset some people, but I really hope that you continue to at least give the story a chance before you stop reading. I will be attempting to make the relationship a bit realistic and not just some way for Harry to have a harem. I will try to add some time for each individual sister to explain the reasons, I will have Harry treat them all like equals instead of just good looking witches for his pleasure.

If you don't like the multi-pairing, then that's fine. I understand that, and that is your choice and opinion. All I can do is say that I hope you at least try to give the story a chance before saying you don't like it and if possible stick with it. If not, then I have other stories up with single pairings and I hope that you like those.

Also, while it is multi-pairing now, I reserve the right to change my mind. Perhaps in the future I might decide it would be better with just one of them.

4) As of the moment, I am currently thinking up ideas to use for this story, suggestions and some of your own ideas would be appreciated but I won't promise to use them.

Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Sorting

"We're finally here!" James grinned as he stepped out along with Harry, Sirius, Lily and Snape

"Yep" Harry nodded

"Woof" Ares followed them out "woof, woof"

"Hmm, sure go on then" Harry said "meet me in my dorm later then, okay?"

"Woof" Ares nodded and ran away

"What was that about?" Lily asked

"He wants to go explore the forest and make his claim as the alpha over it" Harry replied "I figure why not, he's smart enough to return, he don't hurt anyone unless he has to and he is the strongest one around"

"First years over here" A voice shouted, Harry and the rest walked towards the voice when they saw Hagrid

"Whoa, he's huge" Lily gasped

"It wouldn't be polite to remind him of that" Harry whispered and Lily blushed a little

"Come on first years" Hagrid repeated "you'll be with me, come on" He said and he lead them all to the lake "four to a boat, come on"

"But there's five of us" Lily said as she looked between herself and the four other boys

"Hmm" Harry smiled "you four go on, I'll get another boat and meet you there"

"You sure Harry?" James asked

"Positive" Harry grinned and walked to another boat, specifically the one that was currently occupied by the three sisters "Hello ladies" Harry greeted them

"Heir Potter" They nodded

"Any chance you three would take pity on poor little me and allow me to accompany you on this boat ride?" Harry asked with a smile

"What about your friends?" Bellatrix asked

"Four to a boat" Harry shrugged "now while I'm sad I can't sit with them, being allowed to sit with three beauties such as yourselves would more than make up for it"

"I...have no problem with him sitting with us" Narcissa said, desperately hiding her blush

"Me either" Andromeda added, doing a better job

"I like him" Bellatrix grinned "come in"

"Sweet" Harry jumped in "so are you three looking forward to Hogwarts?" Harry asked once the boats had begun moving

"Yep" Bellatrix nodded "what about you? I'm guessing you're going to go in Gryffindor"

"Yep" Harry nodded "personally I don't care which house I go to but my brother wants Gryffindor so that's where I'm going"

"You mean you'd be in any house?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow

"Well, I am cunning, I'm also loyal. I also like to think I'm smart and brave, so yes I'd go in any house. But like I said, my brother wants Gryffindor so I have to go there to make sure he doesn't blow up the castle. Or at least to make sure he doesn't blow it up without me"

"Our parents are expecting us to go in to Slytherin" Narcissa said

"Do you want to go into Slytherin?" Harry asked

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked, looking a little confused

"Your parents want you to go into Slytherin, but what about you three?" Harry looked between the three sisters, they suddenly looked very thoughtful

"We're...not sure" Andromeda admitted "our parents wanted us in Slytherin...so that's where we were planning to go"

"What happens if you don't get in Slytherin?" Harry raised an eyebrow "You'll still be in Hogwarts, you can still be great witches"

"But our family will get upset" Bellatrix said, in a very quiet voice

"Let them" Harry replied, surprising the girls "they are your family, if they truly love and value you then they will love and cherish you no matter what house you will be in. This is your future, you'll be stuck in the house you chose for the next seven years, don't decide because of your parents"

"But...but what if they throw us out?" Narcissa asked, looking a bit conflicted

"Then they are not worth you time if they abandon you over something as simple as a school house" Harry replied instantly "look at my brother James, I don't care if he's a lion or a snake, his my brother and I'll love him either way."

"Our parents told us they'd send us gifts if we got into Slytherin" Andromeda said, more to herself, she then blinked as she realised she was speaking out loud

"Gifts huh?" Harry dipped his left hand into a lake he cupped some water and brought his hand back out, the girls watched in amazement as the water transformed into a small silver bracelet, Harry then multiplied it so there was three. He handed one to each girl "Consider that my gift to you three, you can keep them no matter what house you get into.

"We...we can't accept this" Andromeda protested

"Oh don't worry, they were really cheap" Harry joked

"That's not the point" She said exasperatedly

"Just take it Andi" Bellatrix said as she took one, Narcissa followed after and Andromeda grudgingly took one "just out of curiosity, what happens if we get into Slytherin?"

"Then you join the proud house of the snakes and I will congratulate you" Harry responded

"You don't have anything against Slytherin?" Narcissa looked at Harry like he was a puzzle she couldn't work out

"Why would I?" Harry shrugged with a disarming smile "oh, look, there's the castle"

The girl's looked up to see Hogwarts in all of it's shining glory, the moonlight reflected off the lake, highlighting the castle with assistance from the dark forests and the gamekeeper's lantern. The sky's were clear and added to the beauty of the enormous castle that stood in front of them, looking every bit like something out of a story book.

"Wow" They couldn't help but blurt out

"Indeed" Harry nodded. Soon, the boats stopped, Harry helped the girls out of the boats, the four reunited with James and the rest on the way up to the castle.

"So, anything interesting happen whilst I was gone?" Harry asked James

"Not really" He shrugged

"Good, I didn't miss anything" Harry said, looking relieved

* * *

"Good evening" Everyone stopped when they saw Professor McGonagall standing in front of them "welcome to Hogwarts, I am the deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. You may address me as Professor McGonagall, in a moment you will be lead into the great hall where you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Gryffindor. Your house will be like your family, throughout the year you will be given points. Hard work and good behaviour will gain points, any rule breaking will lose points, the house with the most points will win the house cup. Follow me"

Professor McGonagall turned and walked into the great hall, the first years all following behind. Harry smiled, returning to Hogwarts, he loved this place, it's a shame that Dumbledore and other idiots had to try and ruin it for him. Soon they stopped just before the front stage, the sorting began and McGonagall began calling up names of students so they could come forth and be seated. After a few students it was Andromeda's turn, she nervously went up to the front and sat on the seat. Her eyes looked over the hall, though Harry made sure to give her a reassuring smile when she locked on him. The sorting hat was placed on her head, a few minutes later it had made it's decision.

"Gryffindor!" It shouted and the hall collectively blinked and stared in shock at seeing a child from house Black be sorted into the house of lions. McGonagall slowly removed the hat and Andromeda looked around nervously

"Whoo!" Harry cheered "well done" his voice cutting through the silence and he began clapping for her, soon enough a few other people began clapping after. Andromeda flashed him an appreciative smile before walking over to the Gryffindor table. Next was Bellatrix's turn, she took her seat and the sorting house was placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat screamed again, Bellatrix walked to the Gryffindor table with a forced look on her face that showed she didn't care about other's opinions, didn't stop Harry from winking at her though.

"Narcissa Black" McGonagall called, everyone watched with anticipation as the sorting hat was placed on her head, the Slytherin's were hoping for at least one Black sister to be sorted into their house. Alas, it was not meant to be.

"It's a hat-trick, Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, the Slytherin's began groaning and whining while Narcissa walked over to the Gryffindor table, once again Harry was the one who initiated the clapping

"Sirius Black" McGonagall called, the hall watched in anticipation as they waited to see where the last Black child (at least until Regulus comes) would be sorted. The Slytherin's were hoping, the Ravenclaws were wondering, the Hufflepuff's were uncertain and the Gryffindor's disbelieving.

"Isn't this a surprise?" The hat shouted a little while later "Gryffindor!" The Slytherin's began protesting about biased hats while Sirius happily made his way over to the Gryffindor table

"This year just got interesting" Harry whispered with a grin

"Too right" James grinned back. A little while later, Lily and Remus Lupin had both also been sorted into Gryffindor. Soon came Peter Pettigrew's turn, Harry narrowed his eyes, no. Call him whatever you want, but he is not putting up with resisting the urge to kill Pettigrew for the next seven years. He sent a few mental messages into the boy's mind, to help him change the outcome.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat had shouted. 'Good' Harry thought 'he can learn some loyalty over there'. Then it was Harry's turn, he calmly and confidently made his way up, ignoring the interested looks from Dumbledore and sat down.

'Hmm' The voice of the hat echoed in his head 'hello Mr Potter, I...hmm...oh, this is interesting. Such power, such skill. Loyalty, cunning, intelligence, bravery. The full package. The best traits of all four houses, the...oh my...time traveller? No, world traveller? The...m...m...master of death?' The hat began sounding fearful

'Yes, I know that you can't reveal my secrets so you don't have to worry. Just put me in Gryffindor' Harry mentally replied

'R...right away sir' The hat said before shouting the result out loud "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry smiled as he stood up and handed the hat back to McGonagall before walking off and sitting at the Gryffindor table, a little while later James had joined him. Snape, as predicted, went to Slytherin's.

"So, Gryffindor eh?" Harry asked the three sisters

"The hat told me I was brave for asking and put me in Gryffindor" Andromeda said

"Me too" Bellatrix said

"Me three" Narcissa added

"Yeah but you've kind of ruined things for me here" Sirius said "I was supposed to be the sole Gryffindor here, now it's just lost it's impact"

"Well sorry" Narcissa rolled her eyes

"No offence but what are you doing in Gryffindor anyway? Not that I don't want you here" Sirius added that last part quickly "I just thought you'd be in Slytherin"

"So did we until we met that one on the boat ride" Bellatrix pointed at Harry

"Wait, you did this?" Sirius looked at Harry with disbelief

"No, I just let them no that they could" Harry smirked "but to be honest even I am surprised, I didn't expect all three of them to be in Gryffindor."

"Hmm" Sirius nodded before turning back to his cousins "you know our family is going to throw a fit, right?" The three sisters shared a glance

"Let them" Bellatrix said eventually

"Harry made a good point earlier" Narcissa spoke next "he said how if they really loved us they'd be happy no matter what house we're in"

"Bedside's it's not like they're going to kick us all out" Andromeda added

"And if they do, we have room at our house" James offered

"Yeah" Harry nodded "trust us, if they kick you out then it's their loss"

* * *

A little while later the Potter twins, Sirius and Remus had arrived in the Gryffindor dorm rooms.

"Ares!" Harry grinned when he found Ares sitting on one of the beds

"Merlin's bloody balls!" Remus exclaimed "That's a wolf!"

"Yeah, it's ours" James grinned "well, more Harry's but it's ours"

"My familiar" Harry said before he walked over to the bed Ares was sitting on "thank you for claiming the bed on my behalf" He patted Ares on the hand and the wolf nuzzled his head against Harry's hand

"Wait familiar?" Remus blinked "But only really powerful wizards have those"

"Oh yeah?" Harry raised an eyebrow as lightning began coursing through his free hand, the one that was not petting Ares

"Oh" Remus said almost quietly

"So, I'm James Potter" James introduced himself "wolf boy over there is my twin brother Harry, and he is Sirius Black" He pointed at Sirius who waved "wasn't your name Rem-something?"

"Remus Lupin" Remus answered

"Nice to meet ya" Harry said "and don't worry about Ares, his pretty smart and he won't bother you...unless you be mean to him."

"Right" Remus nodded but glanced at Ares who was merely looking back at Remus with his tongue sticking out his mouth and a happy look on his face

"Alright, off the bed boy, we need to go sleep" Harry said, Ares whined and looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes "no, not the eyes"

"Damn it, he's using the eyes" James sighed

"The eyes?" Remus asked curiously

"The puppy eyes" James whispered it like it was a national secret "look at them, could you resist those eyes?"

"They are pretty irresistible" Sirius admitted as he tried desperately against the urge to go and over hug the wolf and tell him everything was alright

"Fine" Harry sighed, apparently even the master of death couldn't fight them off "you can share the bed tonight"

"Woof!" Ares barked happily,

"Yes, yes, you're adorable" Harry said before he clicked his fingers and in a flash his clothes were replaced with his sleeping clothes

"That was cool!" Sirius exclaimed

"Oi Harry, do me" James said "I...actually don't, I still remember the last time you changed my clothes for me"

"What happened?" Remus asked

"I ended up in a ballet costume, came with a tutu and everything" James glared at Harry

"I don't remember" Harry gave him a wink before walking to the bathroom "since you three still need to get changed, I'll go to the bathroom first"

"Prat" James said once Harry had entered the bathroom and closed the door

"I heard that!" Harry's voice came from inside the bathroom

* * *

Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. First of all, yes all three sisters are in Gryffindor. I had debated between putting them all in the same house or putting them all in separate houses, but in the end I decided with all three in Gryffindor. I now we haven't seem much of the sisters yet but that's for the future, in the future we'll learn more about them like how they think and their motivations and feelings and stuff like that.

Also, I was wondering what should be Harry's marauder name. In the future (spoiler alert) they will become animagi, Sirius and James will be Padfoot and Prongs. Remus will still be Moony, what should I call Harry? He will have multiple forms but his main one will be a wolf. I've come up with a list of names:

* Sharptooth

* Grey

* King

*Alpha

*Howl

Tell me which ones you think are best or suggest better ones please. Thanks again for reading and feel free to leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Morning talk

The next morning, Narcissa woke up from her restless sleep. She tried but she barely slept at all last night, realisation about what they did drilled into her mind constantly. They had gone into Gryffindor! She noticed that Bellatrix fell asleep relatively quickly though she'd likely be panicking some time later, Andromeda struggled but eventually fell asleep. Not Narcissa though, she was the thinker of the group and thinking what she does.

She had wondered why she was put in Gryffindor of all places, if she had to be in any other house than Slytherin then it should have been Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw would have been acceptable to her parents, barely, but still acceptable. Though she supposed that some bravery was required for going against their parent's wishes. She had come to Hogwarts, intending to join her sisters in the Snake house. But that all changed when they ended up taking a boat ride with Harry Potter. The three sisters knew little about him, they've discussed him before and they only knew three things. He was heir Potter, he was good looking and he was powerful.

Those facts were not in question, there was no reason to think he wasn't heir Potter and he was good looking. Messy raven coloured hair that gives off a 'just been in the wind' look combined with a good facial structure and blue eyes that hinted another colour.

If he was powerful was also not up for debate, according to rumours he had been doing wandless magic since he was a baby and Narcissa had seen him use wandless magic two times. The first when he stopped that thief and the second when he was in Diagon alley and stopped that attack. He was very impressive, and the sisters had agreed that he would likely have been a cocky and arrogant Gryffindor. But then he ruined that by not being any of that except a Gryffindor.

He didn't act cocky, nor was he arrogant or rude. He was kind if anything, not like the other boys the sisters had met. Those boys treated them like they were weak, Harry looked at them as if they were equals. And he talked to all three like equal...but there was something about the way he talks. When he talked, Narcissa just couldn't help but be captivated by his words. The whole evening his words stuck in her head, and she just couldn't help but agree.

Why should their parents love be conditional? Why should their parents throw them out over something as simple as a school house? This was their future, their lives, they should be able to decide. It was at this point that Narcissa realised she and her sisters were still wearing the bracelets that Harry had gave them. A lovely gift and a show of some impressive magic that couldn't help but impress Narcissa, also the fact that Harry didn't look like he was trying to show off. He just did it like it was a normal thing for him.

With a sigh, she got up and went to the bathroom, she didn't have as much sleep as she would like but it would be enough. A little while later she went down to the common room, she had stopped and blinked as soon as she got down. In a chair in front of her was the person responsible for her thoughts, Harry Potter sat in that chair. Currently he had a ball in his hand that he was throwing up and down, in front of him was a big dog...no, a wolf, it was too big to be a dog.

Harry tossed the ball and the wolf eagerly chased after it and grabbed it in his mouth, he then brought it back and laid it on the floor before placing his head on Harry lap. Harry took his left hand and began petting the wolf.

"Interesting, isn't he?" Harry said, without looking at her

"Yes, he is" Narcissa said, hiding her shock masterfully "what are you doing up so early?"

"Waiting for you" Harry smiled and gestured to the seat next to him

"Me?" Narcissa asked as she slowly took the seat

"Well, whichever one of you and your sisters came down first" Harry shrugged "I felt that since I influenced your decisions it would be good for me to provide a shoulder should any of you need it"

"T...thank you" Narcissa replied

"Your welcome, so...it must be awkward for you to share a room with a muggleborn" Harry said

"It is" Narcissa admitted "though me and my sisters have the sense to not say anything negative about them in a house where they are everywhere"

"Smart" Harry nodded "though, I could make a suggestion to help improve your stay, if you want"

"Very well, let's hear your suggestion" Narcissa nodded

"Don't judge people by their blood or their heritage" Harry replied, not angry or happy, just in a neutral voice

"And why not?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow

"Tell me something, have you heard of the Malfoys?" Harry asked

"Yes, who hasn't?" Narcissa didn't really know where he was going with this

"Well, one of the obvious answers would be muggleborns. But back to what I was saying, the Malfoys origins, if traced back properly will lead to a bunch of squib farmers from France. I find that interesting, a big and famous pureblood house descended from a couple of squibs. Makes you wonder, if it wasn't for those squibs then there would be no Malfoys. Besides, let's not pretend they're not useful"

"Explain" Narcissa said as her mind began to process the information Harry had told her

"Well think, if we remove all muggleborn and squibs and half-bloods and so forth until there's nothing left but pureblooded witches and wizards, we'd be ruined." Harry responded "We'd have to lower down and take jobs we don't want such as cleaners because there is nobody else to do it, also anyone who knows where to look and how to read would realise that they make up a massive part of our population. If they go, we lose customers and sellers, inventors and the number of witches and wizards decrease by a large amount."

"You can't be serious?" Narcissa said, though she wasn't disagreeing, she said it more out of shock

"No, that's your cousin" Harry replied, causing Narcissa to groan "also we lose out on their magic"

"Their magic?"

"Tell me Narcissa, if I gave you a cup of water for you to drink everyday and I kept getting the water from the same well. What would happen when the well starts to dry up?"

"I would eventually no longer have any water left" Narcissa answered with a frown

"Yes, but if I then took some water from another source?" Harry gestured her to answer

"You'd have more water?" She guessed

"Exactly" Harry smiled "look at you and me, you're a Black and I'm a Potter. We both have magic in us but both of our magic is different, that's why a lot of families have certain family spells that are keyed to just their magic. Now, look at you and look at your muggleborn roommate, is your magic the same?"

"No but her magic is probably weaker"

"Is it?" Harry asked "How would you know? Personally I'm uncertain, so let's look at the facts. Yes you may know more about magic because you grew up with it, yet every year in Hogwarts the muggleborns who began their studies at the same time as purebloods graduate at the same time as they do. Also, magical power doesn't depend on entirely on blood. I mean, look at me, I'm a pureblood but have you ever seen any other pureblood with the same power that I have?"

"No" Narcissa admitted "no I haven't, you are unique"

"Ah, thank you" Harry grinned "high praise. But I once read something, in a book, I think you might be interested in hearing it. It said 'blood is blood, it's red and spills no matter who it belongs to'. Just something I think you should think of" Harry smiled and stood up. He gave her a small wink before walking up to his room, leaving Narcissa once again to think of his words. His words which just would not leave her head.

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy heads" Harry said, he had entered his dorm rooms a while ago, he was greeted by James, Sirius and Remus curled up in their own beds. Being the nice person that he is, he had decided to let them sleep but now he had run out of patience while waiting for them to wake up.

"Go 'way" James muttered

"Sweep" Sirius said into his pillow

"Tired" Remus yawned

"Okay, you have all of ten seconds to get your arses up before I get Ares to wake you up." Harry warned, and began counting down "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two and a half, one and three quarters, one and a half of three quarters and my patience has gone. Ares, have at them"

Ares took a big breath just as Harry put a silencing charm up to stop others from being disturbed. Ares let out a big bark, James and Sirius jumped and fell on to the floor while Remus instantly sat up and Harry, who just realised that that was probably not the best idea, hit him with a calming spell to make sure he didn't freak out. 'Note to self' Harry thought 'avoid doing that in front of the emotionally unstable werewolf'

"What the hell Harry?!" James exclaimed

"My apologies" Harry said unsympathetically "but let me make it up to you and give you some brilliant food"

"Where?" Sirius looked around the room

"In the great hall" Harry answered "now hurry up and get ready, if you're not ready to go in five minutes then Ares will drag you down"

"Why couldn't you let us sleep more?" James whined

"You promised mum we wouldn't cause trouble on the first day" Harry crossed his arms "that means getting to class on time, and you're going to have breakfast before you do that because I'm not going to listen to you sorry sods complaining about being hungry all day."

"He...makes a good point" Remus sighed as he got up from his bed

"Of course I do" Harry said, looking like he was struggling with believing he had ever made a bad point

"Fine" Sirius yawned

"We'll be down in five minutes" James stretched

"I'll be counting" Harry nodded and walked out and back down to the common room, he noticed the sisters sitting in one corner and conversing with each other. Looked like Narcissa was telling them about their conversation, he also saw Lily and Alice sitting together.

"Hello ladies" Harry sat down next to them "not interrupting am I?"

"No, this is Alice Smith" Lily introduced her friend, though Harry recognised her as the future mother of Neville Longbottom

"A pleasure to meet you" Harry smiled "I'm Harry Potter"

"T...hanks, you too" Alice said, a bit surprised to see the wandless wonder sit next to her "I mean, it's nice to meet you too."

"Where's the rest of the boys?" Lily asked

"They weren't getting out of bed so I told them that if they didn't hurry up I'd have Ares drag them out" Harry answered

"Sirius and James said they'll be down in a few minutes" Remus said as he arrived

"Oh guys, this is Remus Lupin" Harry pointed to Remus

"Pleasure to meet you" Remus said to the girls who introduced themselves.

"Woof" Ares brought nudged a ball along the ground

"Fine" Harry sighed and summoned the ball to his hand, Ares barked happily and ran towards Harry and stopped in front of him "here you go" Harry tossed the ball and Ares chased after it and caught it, he ran back and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and the process repeated

"He's too adorable to be a wolf" Lily looked at Ares suspiciously

"Don't say that when he's in hearing distance" Harry said "he's ego is big enough, thank you. Remember, he's makes wolf noises to you lot but I can understand him"

"You speak wolf?!" Alice asked

"No but he's my familiar, I understand him and he understands me. We don't need verbal communication to know what the other wants. I can tell when he's hungry or happy and he can tell if I'm sad or emotional"

"Fascinating" Remus whispered as he began observing Ares

"We're here" James said as he and Sirius came downstairs

"Sorry Ares" Harry said to his familiar "you can't drag them down today" Ares lowered his head with disappointment "but we still have seven years worth of opportunities left" Harry added and Ares perked up

"Bloody wolf's a menace" Sirius said as he plopped down

"Yep" James agreed "so who are we waiting for? I'm hungry"

"Because it's our first day the prefects are supposed to take us down to the hall today" Lily said

"Well where the hell are they?" Sirius asked

"Probably still asleep" James guessed

"Give them five minutes, if they don't wake up then I'll send Ares" Harry said

"We're here" The prefects said as they came down preciously four minutes and fifty nine seconds later

"This is not your day, is it?" Harry said to Ares who just whined


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

The Gryffindor's arrived for breakfast, they sat at the Gryffindor table. James sat to Harry's right with Sirius on James right, Remus sat opposite to Sirius. Bellatrix sat opposite to Harry with Andromeda on her left, making her opposite to James, and Narcissa on her right. Lily sat on Harry's left, making her sit opposite to Narcissa. Alice sat next to Lily while Ares was on the floor, behind Harry. Soon the food appeared and after a brief bit of shock from Lily, they all began eating.

"Oh look" Lily pointed at Snape who was sitting at the Slytherin table "after we've finished eating I'll go and say hello to him"

"Whoa red" Harry said "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Why not?" Lily asked

"Well, you're a muggleborn and while Snape might not have a problem with it" Harry suspected that Snape did have a problem with it but made exceptions for Lily "the rest will."

"He's right" Bellatrix said to Lily "most of the people in Slytherin are taught to hate muggleborns"

"Why?!" Lily asked, looking very surprised and shocked, also a little bit horrified

"The same reason some white muggle people hate black people" Harry answered "in the muggle world there are some people who judge you by your skin, in the magical world it's your blood. All you can really do is prove them wrong" Harry added the last part encouragingly

"Oh no" Andromeda whispered as an owl arrived, thanks to the colour of the letter they could easily tell what it was

"A howler" Sirius gulped.

The owl dropped the letter on the table, the Slytherin's looked on in anticipation, hoping to enjoy the embarrassment of the Black children. Embarrassment they felt was well deserved as they had gone to Gryffindor instead of the noble house of Slytherin. The letter began floating up into the air, it began shaping into a mouth at an agonisingly slow pace, almost as if it delighted in raising the tension.

"HOW..." Was all the howler managed to get out before a knife sized blade made of wind cut it in half, the blade circled around and cut it in half again, it repeated until the howler was nothing but little shredded bits of paper. The paper landed in Harry's hand, he closed it, forming a fist. A small flash followed, Harry opened his fist and revealed the dust that was left from the letter's destruction.

"I'm sorry, did you want that?" Harry asked the children of the Black family, all four slowly shook their heads to say no even in their absolutely shell-shocked state. The Slytherin's were halfway in-between awe at Harry's magical power and disappointed that he managed to stop the howler. Meanwhile James looked unimpressed, it was nothing he hadn't seem before. Remus, Lily and Alice looked amazed by his casual use of magic

"T...thanks" Bellatrix was the first to recover

"It was my pleasure" Harry grinned

"Will we be learning that?" Lily asked

"Probably not this year" James said

"You are insanely powerful" Andromeda said to Harry

"Thank you for the compliment" Harry smiled "I am what I am, might as well enjoy it"

* * *

"Is this the right classroom?" Bellatrix asked as they entered the transfiguration room

"Positive" Harry nodded

"I think we're early" Sirius commented

"Oh look a cat" Alice pointed at the cat on the desk

"Hello Professor" Harry greeted the cat

"Professor?" Remus blinked as did the others, before anyone could say anything, the cat jumped off of it's desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall

"I must say that I'm impressed Mr Potter, how did you know I was an animagus?"

"I have a connection with animals, didn't feel that connection with you. Also he told me" Harry gestured to Ares

"Ah yes, your familiar" McGonagall nodded "I have no problem with you bringing him to class, however if he causes disruptions or behaves in a way that would cause problems then I will have to ban him the next time"

"He'll behave, won't you boy?" Harry rubbed Ares behind the ear and the wolf happily nodded

"Hmm" An idea suddenly formed in McGonagall's head "Mr Potter, would you mind if I use your familiar as part of my demonstration?"

"Fine" Harry nodded "just don't use any painful spells on him and don't try to change him into something else, he won't like that and neither would I"

"Very well" McGonagall smiled "what shall I call...?" She gestured to the wolf

"He's called Ares" James supplied

"Ares?" McGonagall looked at the wolf who looked much to tame to be considered a threat, so she was a little surprised to hear he was names after the god of war

"You've never seen him angry" Harry gave Ares a wink "Ares, follow the pretty lady up to the front"

"Pretty lady?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow, Harry merely responded with a smile, McGonagall shook her head om amusement and walked towards the front of the classroom and Ares followed after her. As she reached her desk, she looked back at Harry "he won't attack me in my cat form?"

"Nah, you wouldn't be what he considers a threat and he doesn't attack unless I tell him too"

"Good" McGonagall nodded shortly before turning into a cat and landing on her desk, Ares looked at her for a few seconds before he chose to lie down on the floor, evidently not interested in hurting her. The kids sat down and waited for the others to arrive, when the other students came they were more than surprised to see a cat sitting on a desk and a wolf lying on the floor.

"Hi Sev" Lily greeted Severus as he came in

"Lily" He nodded "how are you?"

"Great!" Lily beamed "Gryffindor is brilliant and I've already made friends, what about you?"

"Early days" Snape gave back a small smile

"Hey" James greeted him "your name was Snape, right?"

"Yes" All of a sudden Snape's mood turned foul, he turned and walked off

"What did I do?" James whispered tp Harry and Lily

"Sorry" Lily said apologetically "Sev is probably just not used to you yet"

"Give him a year" Harry said to James "if he hasn't warmed up to you by then, then we'll ignore him" Harry personally doubted that would happen but he sadly was supposed to be the nice one here. Pretty soon the class began and so did McGonagall's usual round of applause and shock after transforming back into a human.

"As you can see" McGonagall said midway through a lecture "I am an animagus, that is a witch or wizard with the ability to turn into a specific animal. On very rare occasions they can have multiple forms but those are very, very rare. If you look to the wolf at the front of the classroom, that is not an animagus, but a genuine wolf. One way to check for animagi is to work it out by noticing various things such as unique marks or behaviour, but there is also a revealing spell. Will I be allowed to use it on him?" She directed her question to Harry

"Ares, she's going to use a spell on you" Harry said to Ares "don't worry, it won't do anything"

"Thank you" McGonagall turned and cast a spell on Ares, Ares briefly shined blue "as you can see, this is not an animagus. If it was, the light would be orange then we would know it was an animagus. Now, we will not be studying Animagus's for a few years at least, today we will start with something simpler." The lesson continued and by the end of it McGonagall was fairly impressed with the Gryffindor's and a few Slytherin's. The Potter twins and Sirius Black specifically, the three seemed to be naturals at the subject. She would definitely be watching their progress

* * *

"Yep" Harry said as he helped his fellow Gryffindor year mates with their homework, the last few days had been good. The teachers all seemed to be happy with their work, Flitwick and Slughorn especially, and he and his friends were currently doing their homework. Though Sirius and James only joined in because Harry threatened to hang them out off the astronomy tower if they didn't. "That looks fine for the most part except you've forgotten to add the wand movement" Harry was saying to Alice

"Oh thanks" Alice said as she began correcting her work

"You're a genius, as always, can we go now?" James groaned

"Are you done?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Yes" Sirius and James quickly nodded

"If I checked your work would I say well done or would I slap you both twice and make you continue?" Harry kept his eyebrow raised, James and Sirius exchanged a glance

"Give us a sec" They said and continued writing

"Done" Bellatrix said proudly and showed it to Harry

"Brill" Harry nodded "it's good"

"Thank you" Bellatrix smiled, she then noticed that Andromeda and Narcissa were already done "wait, when did you two finish?"

"About five minutes ago" Andromeda answered

"Well, why didn't you help me?!"

"You were in the zone sister" Narcissa said "and we know from past experience to not bother you when you are in the zone, neither of us would like to be struck again"

"That was one time!" Bellatrix blushed

"And our faces are too perfect to risk it happening again" Narcissa immediately replied and Andromeda nodded in agreement.

"I hate you"

"No you don't" The two sisters said confidently

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, I'm sorry about this being such a short chapter but I have some bad news. I cannot apologise for this enough but I am sad to say that I am putting this story on hold.

Now before you all start complaining and cursing, I just want to say that I write on this website for two main reasons. The first is because I love getting reviews from you all, letting me know what I could do better and what I've done that is good. The second reason is because I love writing stories. I originally started this story because I had some good ideas involving character interactions between Harry, the marauders and the sisters. But I just feel like it'll take a lot of effort to get to that point. In I'm not a hero I was starting to lose my drive for that story around the ending of it, by that point I had finished it off because it was near the end.

I just can't continue writing a story if I don't feel like doing it, I would rather write a story I love instead if a half-arsed one and give you guys another twenty or so half-arsed chapters. In the future I might return to this story but for now it's put on hold. I am very sorry, I gave you one last short chapter to make up for it.

As of the moment I am considering writing a Harry Potter/avengers crossover but I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think.

Sorry again for this but I hope you all understand. Thanks for reading


End file.
